Old Boyfriends
Rose can't remember an old acquaintance, named Thor Anderson, from St. Olaf, who admits that he used to have a big crush on her. Meanwhile, Sophia meets an elderly man through a personals ad whose sister insists that she accompany them on all their dates together. Plot Sophia gets a date with a man called Marvin and Rose receives a phone call from a Thor Anderson who states that he and Rose dated with at High School but Rose hasn't an single idea who he is.When Rose meets Thor,he is very outgoing and so after telling her only that he had a big crush on her but he arranges a more formal date with Rose out of an attempt to find the truth,then Marvin comes for Sophia's date but he is with his sister Sara who says that she's there because Marvin is shy and asked her to join them for the date.The next week Rose asks Blanche to help her with finding clues when she has Thor over for dinner,Blanche questions why Rose couldn't remember him but when Rose reveals that she has 56 Boyfriends as a senior in High School which meant Rose could be a logical slut if her belief that a boyfriend relationship doesn't need to be sexual.Meanwhile Sophia is annoyed in the way that Sara is always on these dates with Marvin bombarding her with questions and ruining the date,so Dorothy makes a plan with the girls,while Rose and Blanche have dinner with Thor on the Lanai,then Sophia and Marvin can have the Living Room to themselves.At the dinner party Rose is still stumped by who Thor is but when he skipped to use the toilet,the penny dropped she went to a dance with him to make Charlie jealous,she is about to tell Thor the truth when he tells her how happy those days made him and so she hides the truth.However in the Living Room Sophia tries to get Marvin to loosen up only for him to talk about Sara,Sophia has had enough and tells Marvin to stop and Marvin reveals the truth.Sara is his wife and when she comes both Sophia and Dorothy get her to explain,Sara is dying and so is looking for somebody to care for Marvin that's why she asks questions to see if she would fit the bill.After they leave Sophia decides she will help them despite Dorothy's protests.The next day Rose tells Thor the truth and when he kisses her goodbye,all her memories return but once Thor leaves she tells Blanche that he was a poor kisser.However at Marvin and Sara's place,Sara proposes a toast and Dorothy gives a negative response,however when the couple talk about their first meeting Sophia drops out seeing how Marvin loves Sara,Sara is upset about the time she has wasted trying to find a replacement but Marvin finally tells her that he doesn't want another person,Sara admits she did it as she felt guilty about her leaving him but he reminds her it's not her fault and they embrace with Dorothy and Sophia leaving. Guest Stars Ken Berry as Thor Louis Guss as Marvin Betty Garrett as Sara. Category:Season 7 Category:Series 7 Category:Episodes